ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherra
Sherra is a general of Dynast Grausherra. 1200 years ago when Hild sought out Ranma and Nabiki she ended up giving birth to two twins Xelloss and Sherra. Ranma never claimed them publicly due to same reason he couldn’t publicly claim his children during the Silver Millennium as well as the fact that a male chosen as consort to the Elder Goddesses fathering children with the Daimakaicho would have caused many problems.. Hild also asked not to inform Nabiki as the two wanted to make their own way without family power offering them an easy path. However problems arose when after only Twenty Years the two of them to reach First Class Unlimited License. Something that no demon in the system ever made that in less than three centuries, and even then, they were making every dirty deal they could. Wanting both a challenge as well as to prove that their rise in power wasn’t just a fluke they asked their father to send them to Avalon. On Avalon, they would be nobodies, newbie demons looking for a start. Sherra was recruited by Dynast Grausherra. Lina and Gourry first meet up with Sherra when she's being chased by two men in black in a village around the city of Bezerdo. They defeat the men in black and 'save' her, but by the next morning she has disappeared from the village. She meets up with them again, and they go to Bezerdo, where they'd heard of sword able to turn people into mazoku. Sherra is caught, but then, much to everyone's surprise, she orders the sword to make someone who was trying to take it into one. After a battle with the new Monster, Sherra reveals herself to be the general of Dynast Grausherra. Later, in the kingdom of Dilss, they hear of a female soldier who has risen quickly in rank to general. When they get there they find a bunch more battles which eventually leads to the king. When they get him alone he orders Sherra to kill them and leaves. She fights them and eventually dies, with a smile on her face - Lina is confused by this, until she discovers that the king was really Dynast Grausherra himself in disguise, and his General died protecting him. Dynast Grausherra never bothered to retrieve Sherra’s body so when Hild contacted Xellos summoning them back to Earth he used the solid-form pishogue she sent to give them full power to resurrect her. Upon waking up Sherra paled at the thought that she had to explain to her mother that a normal human with a Class 4 artifact took her out even if it was her niece. Abilities Her sword is actually a lesser demon named Dulgofa that has the ability to turn normal humans into lesser demons. It also has the ability to project and deflect magical attacks. It was most likely created by Sherra before she wiped her mind to become a general of Dynast Grausherra. Personalities Against her brothers advice Sherra decided to seal her memories while on Avalon Sherra's personality is one of utmost loyalty, easily willing to sacrifice herself for her master. She lacks a sense of humor and she tends to take things very seriously. Like all Monsters, she looks down on humans and thinks them weak and inferior. Like Dynast, she is very proud. However Sherra’s original personality and thus the a mouth for cursing … in all languages. Category:Avalon